


Unknown

by Anonymous



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery Character(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kaldur has a mate. Who could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters

It was dark and hot.

Dark because of the blindfold wrapped around his head and right over his eyes and hot because lately everything’s been hot. At first he didn’t know why everything was so hot, it started two weeks ago when they were on a mission and he ended up passing out right in the middle of a fight with one of Count Vertigo’s henchmen.

When he came to he found his king sitting beside the bed watching him in concern before asking what had happened. Orin insisted that all was well, but that he’d be experiencing some changes over the next few weeks.

Kaldur would be going through, puberty.

Now I know what you’re thinking but apparently Atlantean biology worked differently from human biology and since Kaldur was considered too young to know about such matters he had no clue as to what was in store for him. Since he was half human his mother suspected that Kaldur might not even go through the change, but apparently she was wrong.

So very very wrong.

You see not only would Kaldur definitely go through the change regardless of his parentage, but he would also go through a slightly more intense change because of his human biology which seemed to make him more sensitive to his surroundings.

Orin tried to explain it as best as he could, so his young protégé would at least have an idea of what was in store for him, but he didn’t give him the full details due to some sensitive information involved in his transition. Information specifically involving his mate.

Kaldur has a mate. There’s something else he had absolutely no previous knowledge of, but apparently Kaldur came into contact with his mate recently and that’s what triggered his heat.

You see, every Atlantean has a chosen mate and when they come into contact with said mate they immediately begin their transition. Of course there were conditions to this… condition. For an Atlantean to go into heat they’d need to be over the age of sixteen, even if they met their mate beforehand. The contact made must be physical in nature and the chosen mate must also be of an appropriate age.

Kaldur, turned seventeen a year ago and he was quickly approaching his eighteenth birthday. Apparently he came into contact with his mate much longer before that but somehow they managed to avoid actually making physical contact up until two weeks ago when Kaldur’s heat was triggered.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief at that.

It was known knowledge that his king married his wife despite the fact that she wasn’t his chosen mate. Kaldur had always admired Orin and spent so much time around him, the boy worried that he might have mated his mentor without meaning to; that would have caused an ocean full of problems. But he’s seventeen and he’s made contact with Aquaman many times in the heat of battle when the sidekick was being pulled out of the way of danger or just when he gave his protégé a pat on the back he knew that it wasn’t Orin at least.

But who else would it be?

His king says that, judging from the progress of his symptoms it must have started two weeks ago, probably during the debriefing at the mountain after the team came back from a mission.

Kaldur tried to think of all the people that were there during the meeting.

There was Red Tornado and Black Canary, Dr. Fate, Green Arrow, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Spee-I mean Red Arrow was there since he had something to discuss with his old mentor. The entire team was there; Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Robin. Superboy’s pets, Wolf and Sphere were hanging around nearby as well but Kaldur didn’t think that it would be possible for him to have mated either of them plus he really didn’t want to think of the implications if he somehow did manage to mate with a large dog or a giant high tech machine.

Who did he touch that he’s never touched before?

Well it couldn’t have been anyone on the team since he’s trained with them and gone on enough missions that he’s sure he had to have made contact with all of them at some point. Just thinking about the last mission, he remembers Kid Flash pulling him out of the way of a speeding bullet and grabbing Robin to drag him to the ground to find cover. Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were also eliminated since he’s trained using hand to hand combat with them many times.

Red Arrow was another no since he’s made contact with his friend many times and for a moment Kaldur was almost disappointed that the redhead wouldn’t be his chosen mate. Then again, it’s probably for the best. Roy’s life has been chaotic as of late, Kaldur didn’t want to become another complication in his already complicated life. As for Red Tornado, although he was more compassionate and caring than most humans, Kaldur knew that it would be about as possible for him to mate with the robot as it would be with Sphere.

That only leaves Green Arrow, Superman and Batman.

Kaldur groaned in frustration.

He wasn’t sure which was worse, the prospect of being mated to his best friend’s mentor/father figure who also happened to be in a committed relationship with one of his other mentor’s, being mated to earth’s most powerful hero or being mated to Batman.

 _The_ Batman.

It didn’t bare thinking about, he’d rather be bound to Ollie, even Superman was a better option.

However, there is a fourth option.

Dr. Fate.

But Kaldur didn’t want to think about the implications of that either. After the stupid mistake he once made-after the sacrifice Zatanna’s father had to make to save his daughter; Kaldur didn’t want to think about the possibility of it being him.

But Kaldur doesn’t ever remember coming into contact with the man until two weeks ago, you know other than wearing the mask that one time. But two weeks ago, he put his hand on Kaldur’s shoulder. It was meant to be a comforting gesture from the superhuman being that bound itself to its human host. A sign of praise due to the success of their mission and Kaldur tried not to think too much into it, but now.

Hands.

Kaldur shivered when he suddenly felt cold hands on his skin.

He went into heat a few days ago and his body was starting to deteriorate because of it. Batman took him off missions and Black Canary insisted that he stay in bed but it didn’t help. That’s when Orin informed him that the only way to remedy his condition was to complete his bond with his mate. Once that was done, Kaldur would be back to his old self and the transition would be complete.

But if he didn’t, well, the Atlantean would be swimming with the fishes no pun intended.

And so it was arranged and Kaldur has never been more embarrassed before in his life.

They brought him into a vacant room in the mountain, covered his eyes with a blindfold and bound him to the bed. They couldn’t risk the blonde taking the blindfold off and discovering his mates true identity and all he was meant to do was complete the bond anyway so Kaldur didn’t really need his hands.

Which brings us back to the present.

“Ah…” Kaldur couldn’t help but gasp at the lips that slowly trailed their way down the side of his neck. His cheeks flushed with mortification and for what surely wouldn’t be the last time Kaldur silently cursed his body for betraying him so.

Hands on his hips holding him down onto the bed when the Atlantean’s body continued its betrayal by attempting to move up into the man above him and an involuntary whimper left his throat.

“Shhh.” Someone hushed him, for a second Kaldur’s ears strained as he tried to discern whose voice it belonged to, despite the fact that he didn’t want to know who it was that was kissing and touching him right at that moment. The teen just knew that if he found out who it was that he was mated to, protocols be damned he’d never be able to look at that person the same way again, he’d never be able to behave the way he did around them again. He wouldn’t be able to bare it if he knew.

Kaldur just knew that he’d never be able to talk to Ollie again, he wouldn’t be able to give a briefing to Batman without stuttering and flushing uncontrollably, his interactions with Superman would be even more awkward than the ones the Kryptonian has with Conner. Don’t even get him started on how weird it would be to have Superboy’s DNA donor as a mate and he’d never ever be able to look Zatanna in the eye. Somehow not knowing who it was between them allowed for a certain amount of reasonable doubt to enter his mind and that made Kaldur feel a little better.

He only hopes that his mate would be sure to keep his behavior as normal as possible since Kaldur would know who it was the moment they started behaving differently around him.

Although the lips on his skin told him one thing that he couldn’t ignore.

There was no mask.

It couldn’t be Dr. Fate. Kaldur knew from his own encounter with the god that Nabu wouldn’t let his human host go without some serious incentive and even though his life is technically on the line, he didn’t think Nabu valued him so highly that he’d release his hold on Zatara and risk losing another host.

That left Green Arrow, Superman or Batman-

No not Batman. Dear Neptune, please not Batman.

He would never be able to look Robin in the eye again.

So possibly Green Arrow?

“Ngn.” Kaldur cringed when he felt a finger enter him and the voice hushed him again. He was slick and wet, it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would but maybe the heat was causing his body to adjust to his current situation.

Oh the horror.

He tried to take deep breaths and adjust to the new intrusion all while the hand on his waist kept his hips pressed firmly onto the bed while the other stretched him out.

From all the stories that Roy told him about Ollie’s romantic exploits, Green Arrow had plenty of experience when it came to sexual relations of the male variation. And whoever was with Kaldur clearly knew what he was doing, so it’s possible, but again Kaldur really hoped that it wasn’t.

Two weeks ago Ollie hugged him. Their mission was successful, after Roy gave him his congratulations all with a smirk and warmth in those green eyes; Ollie came up from behind and wrapped his arm around the Atlantean teen’s shoulders in a side hug to congratulate him as well. It lasted for less than two seconds and Kaldur knew Ollie was only doing it to annoy Roy. But it’s possible that that may have been the moment than Kaldur-

“Haaa…” Kaldur breathed out when something inside of him was hit and his back arched up off the bed, the figure above him paused long enough for the Atlantean to sink back down to the bed before he gasped, “Please.”

Another pause before a pair of lips suddenly covered his own in a deep kiss and Kaldur’s mind malfunctioned a split second after the thought came to mind.

What if it’s Batma-

No! Not Batman under any circumstances.

So what about Superman?

Two weeks ago Superman shook his hand. He wanted to congratulate the teen on doing such a good job in leading the team and Kaldur was grateful for the praise and then their hands made contact and Superman suddenly jerked away. Kaldur doesn’t know what happened, he doesn’t know what he did wrong but for the rest of the night it almost seemed like the Kryptonian was avoiding him, regardless of the fact that Kaldur wasn’t trying to seek him out.

Now that he thinks about it Superman’s behavior was suspicious, but he couldn’t have felt the bond that quickly could he?

“Please…”

Kaldur’s hips were lifted off the bed, his right leg was curled around the figures waist and the Atlantean took a deep breath in anticipation. The figure above him moved closer, kissing a trail up his chest all the way to Kaldur’s ear.

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

A deep voice, thankfully not as deep as Batman’s but he couldn’t make out whose it was. Kaldur then realized that the hands were more careful than experienced, gentle as if whoever was with him was trying to be careful not to hurt him. Especially careful. Like he had trouble with control.

Superman is incredibly powerful. Kaldur has never had reason to think about the full extent of Superman’s strength; he’s never had reason to wonder about the Kryptonian’s interactions with other humans, he’s never wondered if the Kryptonian was capable of such interactions with humans without harming them beyond repair.

But now… could it be Superman?

Kaldur took in a sharp breath the next moment.

It was like the air was knocked right out of his lungs as he was entered in one hard thrust.

Sweet Neptune it’s Batman isn’t it?!

The pain faded fast, mixing in with the pleasure and making the teen feel hazy and lost as a result. He wrapped his legs around the man above him as the figure thrust in and out of him hard and slow. Grunting low in Kaldur’s ear while the hands on his hips held on tight.

Batman called him aside after the mission. He listed all of Kaldur’s mistakes, pointed out everything he could have done better, criticized him for some of the choices he made and then he congratulated the Atlantean on a job well done. The dark knight put a hand on Kaldur’s shoulder and gave a brief squeeze, the same way that Dr. Fate had done a few moments before and then he walked away.

It lasted for less than a second and Kaldur was more focused on the praise he received than anything else at the time. Then Wally came over to drag him back to the rest of the team since they planned on going out to get something to eat.

“Ah!”

But now he wonders.

“Yes~” Kaldur moaned as he held onto the restraints binding his wrists as his body rocked back and forth, shivers ran down his spine and his breath hitched with every thrust of the hard cock inside of him. Kisses were pressed against his neck, long and somewhat sloppy as his gills were bitten and a tongue rang through them.

“Oh gods yes.”

It could be Ollie, Superman or… Batman.

The Dark knight.

Gotham’s avenger.

The most feared human in the justice league if not the entire universe. Kaldur has heard stories from his king; he’s seen reports in the news, read every detailed file on the man’s heroics and exploits. The idea that Batman might be his mate, that the dark knight was possibly the one holding him so tight and fucking him right at that moment, scared him a lot. It made him feel anxious and exposed and-

“Please.” Kaldur begged, not allowing himself a moment to think about the way his arousal spiked at the thought, how he moved with the man above him to meet him in his thrusts, how every moan and cry that left in throat happened with that dark figure in his mind. It wasn’t until he came with a scream and started tumbling down into a pleasured haze that he let the word slip off his tongue. He was too far gone to stop himself, too dizzy and drunk on lust to remember not to let that word leave his lips.

“Batman.”

The man above him froze.

Kaldur was still breathing hard, he could feel the hardness inside of him still throbbing with the need for release, but he still felt hot foggy and just confused. And then suddenly one of the hands on his hips left him a split second before the blindfold was ripped off.

Kaldur blinked against the light that suddenly flooded his eyes and turned his head away until they finally seemed to adjust. Then he turned his head back, looked up at the man above him,

And gasped.


	2. Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters

Clark could only stare at the scene that waited for him once he opened the door and stepped inside. It swung shut behind him with a loud clack and he jumped slightly before shutting his eyes to take a deep breath. He fought back hard against the overwhelming urge that surged through him at the scent that practically drenched the entire room. The other figure in the room didn't seem to notice though.

Kaldur'Ahm was on the bed, squirming uncomfortably as he lay completely naked, blindfolded and tied to the bed.

  
Clark couldn’t help but think Kaldur was beautiful and that’s probably why he felt so absolutely terrible right at that moment.  
God, this is all such a mess and for the first time in ages, Clark cursed his Kryptonian biology.

  
Two months ago, he went to a meeting at Mt. Justice. He’d gone to speak with Batman over some concerns the other had about a recent monster attack in Metropolis. When he arrived, he found members of the Justice League not in a meeting but in the midst of a debriefing with the team after a mission in Antarctica.

  
Clark usually liked to stay out of anything involving the superhuman teens since he wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with Connor. In fact, that day he'd planned on getting in, talking to Batman and then getting out. It might have been the cowardly thing to do but Clark still had no idea how to act around the teen. How are you supposed to behave around the human weapon created specifically with the purpose to destroy and replace you with your own DNA?

  
Just thinking about it gave Clark a headache so he decided to just avoid the situation all together. Unfortunately, he decided on the worst time to try and slip in.

  
The kids had just gotten back from a mission and were about to be debriefed. Batman asked him to sit in on it and Clark couldn’t think of an excuse as to why he couldn’t, so he reluctantly stayed, regardless of the fact that he knew it was just Batman's way of trying to force him and Superboy in a position where they'd need to interact with one another.

  
But Clark wouldn’t allow himself to be trapped so easily. In fact, after the debriefing he'd approached Kaldur specifically with the intention of avoiding Connor. I mean, he'd never even spoken to Aqualad before that day but he was willing to do almost anything if it meant avoiding Connor. Of course, he couldn’t deny that he was impressed with the team’s work. And he honestly meant it when he told Kaldur that they did a good job on their mission, he just wasn’t entirely honest on his reason for approaching Kaldur that day. Of course, the look in Kaldur’s eyes made it clear that the teen had at least some idea, but he didn’t say a word about it out loud.

  
Although in hindsight, he realises that he should've just bitten the bullet and talked to his clone if only so he could've avoided…  
This.

  
“Ah…” Kaldur gasped as he continued to squirm on the bed and Clark could smell the lust radiating from his form, almost see the slick dripping from his hole. Parted lips gasping for air as his back arched off the bed.

  
Clark wanted to slap himself in the face when he realised just how aroused he already was at the mere sight of it all.  
That day, Clark walked up to Kaldur, just after Green Arrow dragged his would be protégé away and congratulated him. He tried to be as sincere as possible and then he reached out to shake Kaldur’s hand. The Atlantean looked surprised at the gesture, he seemed surprised at the entire situation actually, but he still smiled and reached out to take the Kryptonian’s hand. When they made contact, Clark flinched immediately wrenching his hand free of the teens grip while resisting the urge to rear back at the sudden bolt of electricity that surged through him when he made contact. The edges of Kaldur’s lips turned down in a slight frown and Clark noticed those distinctive sea green eyes narrow down ever so slightly. The Kryptonian tried to cover it up with an awkward chuckle before excusing himself to go speak with Batman. Kaldur nodded politely and turned away.

  
He left immediately after that. Batman be damned, he couldn’t stay at the mountain a moment longer and he’d planned on staying away for as long as possible. He went home, decided to get some sleep to clear his mind since flying just didn’t seem to help.

Unfortunately, that only seemed to make it worse.

  
He had a dream about Kaldur, a shockingly detailed drawn out dream of the teen naked, writhing and moaning beneath him, screaming his name and crying out as he came apart. Kaldur was grasping desperately at his shoulders, sea green eyes blown wide with lust and desire as his back arched and he met the older man thrust for thrust.  
Needless to say, Clark was shocked beyond all comprehension when he woke the next morning.

  
At first, he thought it was a fluke, a random sex dream caused by stress and a lack of release. But then he had the dream again and again and again… and again. That’s when he realised it might not just be a fluke and something was seriously wrong.

  
It wasn’t till Batman called him to the Watchtower and everything was explained to him. It was explained because Kaldur went into heat. It was so bad that the teen wasn’t able to stand for more than a few minutes before going weak. Batman said it probably had something to do with Clark’s Kryptonian biology. Batman also explained that him ‘claiming’ Kaldur was the only way to remedy the situation. Clark was shocked but somehow not surprised. It made sense… a lot of sense.

  
A terrifying amount of sense.

  
“Clark,” Batman started with a pause, “You don't have to do this if you don’t want to. We just thought that you had the right to know.”

  
Clark frowned, “You make it sound like I have a choice. I understand how Atlantean biology works. I know what'll happen to Kal-Aqualad if I don’t-“

  
“There are other options.”

  
The Kryptonian paused, “Other options?”

  
The two men before him shared a look. Aquaman let out a soft sigh and nodded his consent, the dark knight spoke.

  
“It occurred to us that there may be another way to save Aqualad, without relying on you. Arthur’s explained that Atlantean bonds work on a fifty-fifty base. Half of the bond is physical, the other is a soul bond.” Clark’s expression hadn’t changed and Batman continued, “If we could find someone who’s a close enough physical match to you to mate Kaldur then, you wouldn’t need to get involved. Of course, the soul bond would be missing so in order to sustain their bond they'd have to… mate regularly, at least once a week.”

  
“But who would-"

  
Clark didn’t finish his sentence; his eyes went wide as realisation dawned on him. Batman didn’t have to say it but the masked man decided that it needed to be said out loud.

  
“There's only one person on this planet whose DNA is close enough to yours. Actually, we should consider ourselves lucky its an exact match. Arthur says it should make things somewhat easier.” Batman paused at the look on the Kryptonian's face before he pushed on. “Conner's the perfect candidate. They both live at the mountain, so Kaldur has constant access to him, they’re close in age and Conner’s managed to bond with him on a personal level, it’ll make things easier once they mate. Plus, he's actually the one who came up with the idea in the first place. He volunteered. You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to Clark.”

  
Conner. Conner?!

  
Somehow that didn’t sit right with him, the thought that Kaldur, his Kaldur would mate with his clone at least once a week mate at him. Stunningly enough he could almost see it. He could almost see Conner take Kaldur over and over again, see the clone’s hands drift over that dark smooth skin, watch him gasp and moan the clone brought him closer and closer until he went over the edge and screamed his completion.

  
Clark’s jaw clenched.

  
“I thought he and Miss Martian-”

  
“Their relationship ended a few months ago so, Miss Martian isn’t a problem. Like I said before, there are other options, but you needed to know. He’s your mate, so it’s up to you, you can choose to complete the bond yourself or Conner will do it. What do you want to do?”

  
Clark paused staring at the two men before him. Aquaman looked anxious, despite his best efforts to hide the emotions on his face. Kaldur was more than just an apprentice for him. They bonded, Arthur thought of Kaldur as a son. Not to mention the family that the teen must have back home, how the team on the mountain looked up to him and needed his support and guidance.

  
Of course, he couldn’t just do nothing.

  
And even if he didn’t, Conner would.

Somehow that bothered Clark more than anything else. It was a dark and selfish thought, so dark and selfish Clark almost flinched at the notion, but somewhere in the back of his head some new dark possessive force inside of him would rather see Kaldur die than see him claimed by anyone else, especially Conner.

  
The answer came to him almost instantaneously.

  
“So how are we doing this?”

  
Batman blinked, “You’re sure?”

  
“Like you said, he’s my mate.” Clark said evenly, “I’ll take care of it.”

  
“Alright.”

  
Which brings us here. To Clark staring at the teen on the bed, fighting against his instincts to just get on the bed and ravage him senseless. Ruin his body and make him scream with ecstasy.

  
The Kryptonian took a deep breath. Instead he slowly went through the process of taking his suit off. He’d debated just coming to the mountain in his civilian clothes but he didn’t want to risk exposing his civilian identity in case one of the other teens caught sight of him. Usually taking off his costume took less than two seconds, but again he needed the time to calm down and remember what he was doing and who he was doing it for.  
Its not about him, it’s about helping Kaldur. All he has to do is claim Kaldur and then leave the teen to recover. He just needs to do it once.

  
Clark set his costume out on the dresser on the other side of the room.

  
“Ahh… please…” Kaldur moaned in distress, Clark’s jaw clenched as a surge of arousal went right through him at the sound.  
‘This isn’t about you. This is for Kaldur’  
He got on the bed, placed a hand to the teen’s skin.

  
It burned, Clark almost flinched back at the touch of it but he pressed on, running his hands over his skin as he leaned over the teen before locking their lips in a deep kiss.  
He kept having to remind himself not to let the scent get to him. Ignore the way Kaldur tasted, what his voice sounded like, how it felt to have his body pressed against his own.

  
His brain almost malfunctioned when he slid inside Kaldur and felt the blonde’s tight wet heat wrap around him as he sheathed himself inside. Slow and steady, he tried to remember his strength, he had to remind himself not to lose his mind the way he so desperately wanted to. Kaldur gasped and moaned during the affair, pulled at his restraints, begging for more and squirmed under Clarks form. None of that could have prepared Clark for what he heard just as the teen came.

  
“Batman…”

  
Clark stopped, stared at the teen and immediately reached out to take the blind fold off of his face. He didn’t want Conner touching Kaldur but he most certainly had no intention on letting the teen think of someone else when they’re like this. Absolutely not.

  
“Superman?!” Kaldur screeched hands clenching around the restraints that tied his wrists as he stared at the raven-haired man above him in shock. “I-… I don’t-“

  
“Clark.”

  
“What?”

  
“Clark, my name is Clark.” The Kryptonian said leaning in to press a kiss on the Atlantean’s lips, “Call me Clark. Understand?”

  
Kaldur still looked shocked but he nodded his head and swallowed hard, “Yes… Clark.”

  
The raven let out a soft shuddering sigh and this time allowed himself to feel the sensation of Kaldur wrapped around him so tightly, “Again.”

  
“Clark.” Kaldur said looking at the older man as he kissed down his jaw onto his neck to kiss his gills, sliding his tongue between them as he gave a short sudden thrust and Kaldur gasped. He did this over and over again, sweet agony searing through him as he lost himself in the sensations running through his body.

  
“Clark…” Kaldur moved meet Clark’s movements, wrapping his legs around the raven’s waist as the Kryptonian kept up those steady thrusts. The blonde kept saying his name over and over, Clark forgot himself completely. He forgot to remind himself and the hands he had on Kaldur’s hips gripped a little tighter, his thrusts got harder, his bites started to draw blood. The blonde screamed, his hands went tighter around the bonds that kept him tied to the bed, the frame kept bumping harshly against the wall. They barely noticed. Static waves of warmth washed over them, Clark felt something pull tight in the bottom of his stomach and he moved faster. Gasping and groaning as the bed rocked along with their movements.

  
“Clark… Clark!”

  
And the Kryptonian came, dropping into a haze of nothing. Clark moved up to sink his teeth into the teen’s neck, biting hard enough to bleed one last time and moaning as the metallic taste hit his tongue. Kaldur screamed, legs clenching tightly around the Kryptonian’s waist as he came for the second time before they both collapsed in the bed. Unfortunately, the bed seemed to collapse along with them. Clark blinked as he looked around them in the sunken remains of the bedding, the teen beneath him took in deep steady breaths to calm his racing heart. Somehow the supports holding his restraints stayed intact.

  
It was a few moments later before he felt ready to speak, Kaldur glanced around them before he just lay back.

  
“That was unexpected.”

  
Clark looked up at the teen, swallowed hard as he pushed himself up on his arms. “You were hoping for someone else.”

  
Kaldur shook his head, “No, I was not expecting anyone honestly.”

  
“You said Batman.”

  
Kaldur seemed to flush as he looked away, “I just… I suppose I wanted to place a face to all of this.”

  
“And you chose Batman?” Clark’s head gave a tilt.

  
“I couldn’t imagine who it could’ve been. Why I’d need to be blindfolded and restrained. It seemed to make the most sense.”

  
Clark nodded, “Are you disappointed?”

  
“No! No, I mean, I don’t… it was,” the teen let out a soft sigh before he leaned up to press a kiss on the older man’s lips before quickly drawing back. “It felt… good. There’s nothing to be disappointed about.”

  
Clark chuckled, flushing just a bit as the blonde continued, “I just wasn’t expecting… Superman. It’s just a little overwhelming.”

  
Clark shook his head, “Superman isn’t that different from anyone else. There’s no reason to feel intimidated or overwhelmed. This… it felt good for me too. Really good. I’m usually worried about hurting someone like this but, you seem alright.”

  
Kaldur blinked, “Atlanteans are somewhat more resistant than humans.”

  
“Right.” Clark said swallowing hard and they dropped into an awkward silence. There’s a lot the teen wanted to say and ask, Clark could tell that he just didn’t know how to say it.

  
“Aqual-Kaldur-“

  
“What now?” the teen blurted out, clearly anxious as he looked up into the Kryptonian’s eyes. Clark stopped, he honestly didn’t think it out this far. He took a deep breath, looked away for a moment.

  
“I’m not sure. Batman and Aquaman both told me that that we really only have to do this once and you should be O.K.”

  
“Oh, alright-“

  
“But we could take this further. If you want. Get to know one another,” Clark said swallowing hard, “I’d like to know the person I just bound myself to.”

  
Kaldur blinked before letting out a soft scoff, “I… I think, I would like that.”

  
Clarks smiled, leaned in to kiss the teen and Kaldur leaned up towards him, hands clenching tight in his bonds as the Kryptonian tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He felt the teen’s skin warm beneath him, smelled the scent of lust start to pour from his veins as he moaned all over again. It was then that Clark suddenly remembered that he never pulled out, but he didn’t bother trying. Kaldur squirmed against him. Clark broke the kiss and looked down at the teen, into see those sea green eyes blown wide with lust all over again as his arms tugged desperately at the ties keeping him bound to the broken bed. Clark felt a shock of arousal run through him at the sight.

  
“Want to go again?” he whispered and Kaldur leaned up to press a kiss the man again.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Clark left the room.

  
When he stepped outside, he found Conner standing right outside the door, leaning against the wall. The clone stood expressionless, eyes steady as he looked Clark right in the eyes. Clark resisted the urge to pause as he pulled the door shut behind him and gave a curt nod.

  
“Conner.”

  
“I was more than willing to do it.” Conner said, not even bothering to give a greeting, “I was going to help him.”

  
Clark shrugged, “I saw no reason why I couldn’t do it myself.”

  
“This was a onetime thing, right?” the clone said and Clark stopped, “You’re not coming back.”

  
“I’m bonded to him now, why would I stay away?”

  
Conner frowned and his eyes narrowed down into a glare, “Do you even really care about him or is this just like an ego thing? Cause I do care about him and if you hurt him-“

  
“What I do with Kaldur is none of your concern.”

  
Clark immediately turned around and walked away, ignoring the glare that seared into his back as he went silently grateful that the clone didn’t have heat vision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


End file.
